Nunogakure
Nunogakure (Village Hidden in the Cloth) is a Minor Ninja Village located in the Land of Silk. Nunogakure is known for a number of oddities. First and foremost of these quirks is that the village does not train male Shinobi, only kunoichi. The reason for this is a long standing animosity between the village and the ruling class of the Land of Silk, which had a long standing tradition of prejudice against women. The Village and country have since reconciled, though old hurts still remain. The Head Kunoichi of Nunogakure is referred to as the Ryobo. The village is well known for it's skills in espionage. History The village of Nunogakure came into being as a result of the prejudice within the Land of Silk. A small but wealthy country, the Land of Silk was best known for the high quality cloth and clothes they produced. In addition the Land of Silk became infamous for its profound misogyny. Women were treated poorly in the Land of Silk, having few to no rights. In many cases they were treated almost as slaves, as husbands could rent out their wives and daughters as labor for the various silk farms, or to work in shops creating the land's famous cloth. The men would be paid in place of the women, and the amount of money that the women earned for the men was considerably less than what a male worker would have made. This mistreatment of the country's women would go on for many years. However this would change with the arrival of a foreigner. The foreigner in question was a kunoichi from a distant land that had been passing through the country while performing a contract. The name and origins of this ninja have been lost to the years, though it is likely that Nunogakure itself went to certain lengths to conceal her identity and history. What is known of her was that she was disgusted with the Land of Silk's treatment of women. The Kunoichi gathered certain like-minded women and convinced them to create an organized resistance against the country's oppression. At first this took the form of protests which were either ignored or were suppressed. It quickly became clear that speaking out or civil disobedience was ineffective. This prompted the kunoichi to teach a number of the women Ninjutsu. With their new skills these women began a covert war to force the country's ruling class to change their ways. The Kunoichi used sabotage, misinformation and occasionally assassination to oppose the more numerous and better resourced forces of the country. These female ninja learned to hide in plain sight, using guile to slip right beneath their enemy's nose. While there were men that were sympathetic to the cause and aided the new force, the leader was mistrustful toward the men of the country, and did not wish to risk the techniques that she and her followers possessed falling into the hands of the opposition. As a result only women were taught Ninjutsu without exception. Eventually the kunoichi and her supporters covertly created Nunogakure. Rather than hide the village in a remote, or obscured area, Nunogakure would be hidden in plain sight. This was in keeping with the fighting style of Nuno's ninja. Officially the village is known as Kuroki Town. countless people pass through the town without ever guessing that they are walking through a ninja village, and this is how the kunoichi of Nunogakure prefer it. The hostility between Nunogakure and the Land of Silk would go on for generations. The village became a thorn in the side of the country's rulers, and every effort was made to find the village, though all would be unsuccessful. The Nuno-nin continued to wage covert and guerrilla warfare against the country, though the rulers of the country proved intractable, refusing to change the laws of the land. It would take an outside force to end the conflict. During the Third Shinobi War the Land of Silk was occupied by forces from the Land of Spears. The Daimyo and his family were mostly killed off, and those members of the land's nobility were forced to go into hiding. The invaders violently oppressed the country, and with few forces remaining the nobility of the country was forced to make a desperate move. They reached out to make an alliance with the kunoichi of Nunogakure. While they mistrusted the nobles the village decided to aid them. The invaders had been exceptionally brutal in their occupation, and the village hoped that helping the remaining nobles might actually gain them some political pull. Nunogakure and the remaining military forces of the Land of Silk managed to rally, and push the forces of the Land of Spears out of the country. When the dust had settled many wanted to resume the earlier civil conflict. However the new Daimyo forbade it. Realizing that Nunogakure was a valuable asset to the country he instead chose to remove the laws that had oppressed women and started the conflict. He also recognized Nunogakure as the country's legitimate ninja village. As a result of the war, and the reforms of the Daimyo the hostility and prejudice within the Land of Silk has decreased substantially over the years. Women or no longer treated poorly within the country, and live much the same as women of other lands. Despite this the old prejudice is still alive within certain elements of the nobility, though it is not quite so overt and hostile. Nunogakure remained somewhat wary of the nobility, and thus they chose to both keep their village a secret, and to continue their tradition of only training female ninja. While they still suffer some hostility from the nobility, the general populace looks favorably on the village, and often hire them for various jobs. Culture Strength Notable Residents Quotes By About Category:Ninja Village Category:Hidden Villages Category:Fanon Villages